


We Bleed the Same Way

by antrchrist



Series: Lost in My Head [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrchrist/pseuds/antrchrist
Summary: You whispered words to me that I was stupid enough to believe. Maybe the universe isn't always as right as I'd like to think.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Series: Lost in My Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	We Bleed the Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since July so this might suck! I'm sorry! Also, I listened to an ungodly amount of The 1975 while writing this so I'm not sure if that will affect this in any way.

There'd always been a pull between them, Fallon would try to explain. Kirby never understood what that meant until Fallon’s parents decided to send her away to Australia. It felt as if the universe was holding on by a thread, waiting to split in two. She attempted to explain to her mother the distinct tense feeling that was always in the air; the feeling that made her feel like she was suffocating. Her mother would just tell her to go to her room and stop bothering her. She decided to ignore the feeling altogether and after a couple of months, she got used to the knot in her stomach that would appear every morning. 

Kirby missed Fallon more than she would have liked to admit. The two girls were always attached to the hip, inseparable even when they were bickering like an old married couple. Now that Kirby was away from the other girl, there was a deafening silence to the world that drove her insane.

Slowly, the yearning for the other girl’s presence morphed into resentment. Her dreams about returning to the manor into Fallon’s open arms turned into nightmares of drowning while Fallon watched, laughing. She’d wake up in a cold sweat, the knot in her stomach making her want to throw up.

-

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is this um...." she could hear the man on the other line quickly rifling through papers before finally asking, "Kirby Anders?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Right, my name's Sammy Jo, Anders told me you were his daughter...but you two hadn't spoken since you left and-"

She rolled her eyes and went to hang up until she heard, "...and Fallon said you two were close so I figured you might want to catch up." The hairs on her arm stood up, Fallon still talked about her. The knot in her stomach loosened for the first time in years. Her mouth went dry, "Did Fallon say anything else?"   
  


-

The universe slowed down for the first time since they were kids. The knot in Kirby's stomach dissolved, the feeling so foreign that Kirby swore she would throw up then and there. There was a faint ringing in her ears as the brunette turned around to meet her eyes, the universe sighed in relief. All the resentment towards her suddenly washed away as she stepped toward Fallon.

The brunette took a step back, "Kirby? What are you-"

"I invited her here," a masculine voice called from behind Kirby. She turned to find a man in a white tank top and jean jacket approaching her, Sam, she guessed. She smiled when he pulled her in for a hug. They'd been talking for a while after he invited her, she wanted to know more about how Fallon had been doing and he wanted to interrogate her more about the Carringtons. Unsurprisingly, they hit it off right away, bonding over how insanely "hardcore" they were, whatever that meant. Their hug was broken up by the sound of Fallon's  _ expensive  _ stilettos stomping out of the foyer of the manor and up the stairs. The knot began to settle into her stomach once again, Kirby sighed.

"She'll come around," Sam assured her.

Kirby just shook her head and grabbed her things, she wasn't sure that she  _ wanted  _ her to come around.

-

The first thing she noticed was that she tasted like champagne and that, the lips that were now on hers, were entirely too soft to belong to Fallon Carrington. The same lips that sang her to sleep when they were younger and the same lips that never said goodbye to her before she had to go back to Australia, were  _ so soft.  _

She began to think about all the times she imagined what their first kiss could have been like and how much she underestimated what it would feel like. It wasn't until she felt her hands creep up under the back of her shirt that she snapped back to reality.

The week after Kirby arrived, she never saw Fallon. She'd looked for her for two days until she finally decided that it was hopeless, avoiding confrontation was one of Fallon's many talents.

"Fallon, we shouldn't do this," Kirby warned despite how badly she'd always wanted this.

The brunette made a low disapproving hum before continuing to kiss her.

"Fallon, stop," she finally stated before pushing her off, " _ you  _ have been avoiding me all week and you think this is  _ okay? _ " The brunette stepped back, unsure of what to say.

"Nothing? Fine. I'll start. Not even a goodbye? You always said it was us against the fucking world and I couldn't even get a  _ goodbye," _ she spat, her words coming out more frustrated the more she spoke. Fallon opened her mouth to speak but Kirby cut her off, " _ No.  _ I was willing to talk about this all week but instead,  _ you  _ decide to bring me into a dark closet to  _ make out _ with me like we're fucking teenagers, Fallon?" she was starting to raise her voice.

"Kirby, I-"

"Your brother is getting married out there, your fucking  _ boyfriend  _ is out there waiting for you to come by and spend time with them and what are you doing instead?"

Fallon stayed quiet, looking down, her hands suddenly more interesting in the low light of the supply closet than the present conversation. Kirby waited for a response for a few more moments before chuckling dryly and walking out of the room, slamming the door shut.

-

"Can we  _ please  _ talk, Kirby," Fallon knocked on the woman's door.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, Kirby," she pleaded, "I messed up, I know."

Kirby rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her pillow, her ears rang a little louder and the knot in her stomach tightened. She groaned knowing she'd have to talk to her eventually. Slowly, she made her way over to the door, Fallon still rambling in an attempt to get her to open the door.

"....I'd appreciate if I wasn't talking to a d-" Kirby swung the door open, cutting her off.

The two women stared at each other, both completely taken aback by how close they seemed to be. Kirby's eyes flashed to Fallon's lips before finally looking up to meet her eyes. The ringing in her ears subsided and so did the knot in her stomach. Her body reacted before her brain did. Before either of them knew it, Kirby was kissing Fallon again, Fallon's hands at her hips guiding them back into her room before someone saw them in the hallway. It wasn't long before Kirby pushed Fallon onto her bed, tugging at the other woman's blouse.

"I've missed you, Kirby," she confessed in between kisses. Kirby smiled and tugged off her shirt, she finally felt like she could breathe.

-

For weeks after that night, Fallon kept avoiding Kirby throughout the day and sneaking into her room at night. Kirby knew it wasn't right but when Fallon was around everything seemed to slow down, the universe felt whole, happy even. She tried to talk to Fallon, tried to explain the knot in her stomach that showed up when she was sent away and only disappeared when they were together but Fallon would tell her to stop talking.

Fallon whispered everything she wanted to hear in the dead of night when it was just the two of them.

_ It's us against the world again, Kirb. _

_ We're soulmates, nothing can change that. _

_ I feel whole when you're around. _

I love you.

The worst part was: she believed her. Soon enough, Kirby was sure she was head over heels in love with her.

It wasn't until their "arrangement" had lasted a couple of months that Kirby decided to speak up. Kirby turned over to face Fallon, the shorter woman already falling asleep. It took everything in her not to just turn over and put the conversation off for a couple more months. Hesitantly, she kissed her awake, Fallon's eyes fluttering open almost immediately.

She groaned, "I'm trying to sleep, go away."

"Can we please talk?"

Fallon sat up, fully turning around to face her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Listen," Kirby started, "I just want to know what  _ we  _ are, like, officially..." She trailed off, suddenly losing confidence. She finally sat up and scooted back to lean against the headboard of the king-sized bed. 

She took a deep breath and looked up at the other woman, "I just get this feeling around you, like everything slows down. For years, when I was alone in Australia, I couldn't breathe. I mean, I could, I just felt so suffocated all the time and no one understood and no one  _ wanted  _ to because I was a stupid teenager that got kicked out of the  _ Grand Carrington Manor. _ ..."

Kirby rambled on for what felt like hours until Fallon finally kissed her to get her to be quiet. When she pulled away, Fallon stared up at her, smiling sadly. Kirby's heart dropped to her stomach. She knew that look, she knew she was about to be shot down.

"Kirb, I don't know how to say this but... Michael proposed. He- He did it last night," she stated with so much pity dripping from her voice that it made Kirby cringe.

"You can't be serious. You said you loved  _ me," _ she started to raise her voice slightly, "You're gonna marry him after coming into  _ my  _ room for months?" Her eyes began to well up with hot, angry tears. Fallon tried to wipe them away but Kirby recoiled from her touch so aggressively she gave herself whiplash, " _ NO!  _ You don't get to fucking do this, Fallon!"

Without another word, she was up off the bed, pacing back and forth around the room. The knot in her stomach started to tighten, the universe becoming noisy again.

"Tell me you don't feel it too,” Kirby pleaded.

"Feel what, Kirby?”

"The stupid pull, the knot, the world slowing down. That's why you keep coming back. You get to live the perfect life for your family and the public, dating Culhane, and then at night you come back here."

Fallon's eyes widened, she tried to come up with an explanation but no sound came out of her mouth.

"You know you feel it. The world gets so noisy during the day, but you can bear it because you can keep busy but at night it's suffocating, right? After I left, you couldn't get rid of the knot and no one understood," she took a deep breath before continuing, "That day I came back, it went away for the first time in years, didn't it? I could see it in your eyes."

"It was like the universe took a breath," they both spoke. They both froze.

Fallon shot up out of her spot on Kirby's bed. The taller woman watched her grab her clothes and walk toward the door, "I really, truly, don't know what kind of messed up delusions you've made up, Kirby, but I'm marrying Culhane because I  _ love  _ him, okay? Goodnight," before Kirby could process her words, Fallon was out the door.

-

It'd been six months since Fallon walked out of her room. They'd both avoided each other like the plague for a while but quickly grew tired of the childish game. Every now and then Fallon would utter a "good morning" to her to be civil at breakfast. 

The closer the wedding date came around, the tighter the knot became. Fallon must have felt it too because every couple nights she'd walk into Kirby's room with a half-empty bottle of wine and sat at the foot of her bed, a dopey grin spread across her face. Kirby let her stay, her company helping her sleep.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. The crowd burst into cheers watching as the new bride and groom kissed for the first time as a wedded couple. Fallon turned to a sea of smiling and celebrating faces, apart from one. The knot tightened, her heart sank.

-

_ "I love you." _

_ "To the moon and back?" _

_ "And even further, Kirb." _

_ It's us against the world, forever. _


End file.
